Twisted Metal 4 Weapons
Scattered in various levels contain a ton of weapons. These weapons are devoted to mass open warfare and are mandatory to get in order to annihilate the CPU. Here are several weapons, some plain, and some special with amazing features which explain it's extensive, important use. Weapons *'Machine Guns:' Every vehicle comes with a machine gun. These are the weakest weapons but they have unlimited ammunition. *'Fire Missile:' The Fire Missile makes a slight brief course to your enemy, and depending on their evasive skill, it will hit and take off quite a short amount of damage. Their slight course is what makes the Fire Missile usually special; it often tricks the opponent into thinking they are getting attacked by a dangerous murderer, and will leave them open to a weapon of your choice. *'Homing Missile:' These missiles hunt down opponents with deadly accuracy and often hits unless they are speedy enough to escape it's wrath of a incoming, directed course weapon. Obviously, most players often like to stick with this weapon to hit a enemy who can never keep still for them to torment with a more lethal weapon. It does a small, but a rather respectable amount of damage and is the weapon of choice to hit relentless, incoming cars chasing you from behind without a sign of ignorance. *'Power Missile:' Power is what the missile focuses on, but it has no homing ability which makes it harder to hit enemies with. Unless they are charging at you, smack them back with a Power Missile which will delay and discourage their charge. It does have enough power packed to knock off unsuspecting victims off the edge of a level to their death, but it isn't recommended unless your target is frozen. *'Speed Missile:' Identical to the Machine Gun but much faster and deals damage very quickly. Often, you can use it to bully wider cars, or send a salvo flying across the area and hit unsuspecting targets unaware of it. Otherwise, just like the Power Missile, it isn't recommended unless your target is frozen, in which case that you can unleash several rounds and do heavy damage fairly quickly. *'Remote Bomb:' Ideally, these are mostly sly traps to devastate unsuspecting victims within it's range. Just simply set one down and then detonate it to catch unfortunates into it's blast. The blast is modified from Twisted Metal 2, so now it can hit more CPU enemies at once. The damage is quite reasonable, making it a very effective weapon, especially in boss fights, and setting up traps in areas where your enemies can never suspect going into one and getting surprised. *[[Freeze_Remote_Bomb|'Freeze Remote']]:' '''Another factor that applies with the Remote, except that it's main purpose is to freeze several enemies congregated in one area where they never expect it to do so. It works much like the Remote, and is an excellent weapon for a trap, to set your enemy up for devastating attacks to take them by surprise. With your enemy frozen, simply continue to nail them while they are helpless. *'Napalm:' This lobs a quick fireball at a short arc, and will burn any victim who crosses it's path. It deals a hefty amount of damage, but it easily can be evaded, just as with the Power and Speed Missiles, it is recommended to freeze your enemy before attempting to fry them. It has short range and the arc it travels through is quite short, but it's major damage shows how much it feels to be annoyed by an enemy who won't feel the wrath of a deadly murderer until it really is meant to. *'Mortar:' Much like a modified Napalm, except it is a lobbing "remote" instead of grilling fireball. It's somewhat like a rival to the Napalm - it has more range and homing ability, as well as dealing out a nice amount of damage, especially if it directly hits. If you don't have at least a Remote/Freeze Remote/Proximity Mine, you can use this to lob right into a group of enemies, and surprise unwary victims. Talking of surprising, it also makes a effective surprise weapon - that is, if your opponent doesn't sense it coming directly at them. *'Ricochet Bomb:' Easy weapon to bully most enemies with, but you are not invulnerable to it, so try to stay away from it's path. It does not home, but it bounces off of walls, giving you more chances to nail a victim before it just blows up by itself. As it bounces and rolls, it becomes more deadly. Try using these constantly to keep an enemy in the air, to discourage them from touching the ground to hit you again. *'Proximity Mine:' Merciless, it makes a very deadly trap and is more strict than the Remote/Freeze Remote weapons, but it can easily be detonated with a single kind of weapon, so one bullet of a Machine Gun or one Speed Missile can remove the mine out of the enemy's way. It automatically blows up if anyone (including you) gets near it after 4 seconds of placing it onto the ground. Generally made for traps, but for dumber enemies, they can never tell until the mine dispatches them from your sight. In certain levels, this becomes quite an effective weapon, just as long as your enemy isn't smart enough to remove it and clear the path safely. *'Lightning:' The nasty zapper returns with more dangerous effects, meaning no mercy to anyone who gets within the wrath of it (as well as you). It inflicts massive damage, and is very effective against bosses. The Lightning comes out of a certain source, so it can't just stretch out of the entire level to grab an enemy. There are one of these weapons in most levels (excluding the Construction Yard), and are quite hard to find. *'Multiple Independently Targeted Reentry Vehicle (M.I.R.V.):' This sends out a plain missile flying upwards, but upon the height it will send out missiles that will chase after enemies within the vicinity of it's range. It makes a nifty weapon to have, but faster enemies they can easily outrun it. The missiles have quite a nice homing capability, as well as dealing out a good amount of damage to your enemy, especially against bosses. It can surprise the target very easily, if they can't tell what the missiles are aiming for. *'Rain Missile:' Sends out a missile slowly rocketing upwards, and will drop fireballs on them. Very easy to avoid, but if you can time it right the fireballs can deal a nice amount of damage, even though it sucks in the game. Though the statement above is true, it can make a surprise to enemies below. If they can't tell whether the path is clear, the fireballs should drop right onto him, and have them scream. *'Rain 2 Missile:' Equivalent to the M.I.R.V., but instead of missiles, it sends out homing Napalms. These deal more damage, and the included flames it spreads to your enemy will result in more damage. Quite effective, and it makes a very nice weapon to have. Most information for this weapon can apply with the M.I.R.V. too. *'Auto Lob:' Almost exactly the same thing as the M.I.R.V., except much stronger and shorter ranged. It's very easy to bully wide enemies with this. The missiles it sends will bombard the enemy that gets into its path, but it can easily miss and, for one thing, it will almost ''never hit unless your target is frozen. It deals great damage, and can dispatch enemies quickly. Just don't get caught within the missiles that land, because the rocketing explosions it makes can damage you as well. Category:Twisted Metal 4 Weapons